


Undercover

by DictionaryWrites



Series: Semi-NSFW Meme ficlets [11]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi-NSFW meme — send me a pairing and a number and I’ll write you a ficlet about one  trying to go down on the other, under the table, during dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Undercover [Traducción]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374792) by [jessevaldfond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond)



There’s a tablecloth out. It’s blue and embroidered in gold, and it’s thick and down to the floor. It hides, quite effectively, anything that happens to be under it. 

Like Kieren, for example.  _Kieren_  is under the tablecloth.

He freezes when he hears footsteps coming in, stuck between Simon’s legs where he’d been in the process of of undoing the other man’s jeans, his eyes wide.

Shit.  _Shit._

"Simon!" Those are all Simon’s  ~~worshippers~~  friends. Oh, God. He remains utterly still as the tablecloth shifts, and they all settle around the table to begin talking.

It’s too late for Kieren to get up, and Simon’s left hand settles atop Kieren’s. Kieren’s hands had been laid on the other’s knees, and he looks up at Simon’s cock, half-hard in his trousers.

Because Simon can  _get_  half-hard now. And hard. And-  _come._

Both of them are beginning to colour a little, feel the warm, eat,  _taste._  That’s what they’re talking about around the table above him - the newly evolving humanity. Coming back. 

Kieren, very carefully, leans forward and drags his tongue up the underside of Simon’s cock. The older man goes still and stiff, and suddenly his hand grasps tightly at Kieren’s, his grip all but crushing. 

Despite himself, despite the distinct terror that  _one_  of them is going to drop something and look under the table, Kieren’s lip twitches. He grins a little, and then he moves forwards, wrapping his lips around the other’s prick and beginning to bob his head. 

There is something incredible about this - to see Simon, fantastic, intelligent Simon with all his social graces and his acting skills, stiff under his mouth.

He  _has_  to fake it. He has to pretend his boyfriend isn’t under the table sucking his cock, because otherwise they’ll catch them. He has to keep quiet, and not moan and cry out and writhe like he usually does under Kieren, has to pretend he doesn’t feel anything.

Kieren feels  _powerful._

It is later when they all leave that Simon pulls Kieren up and into his lap, presses his mouth hard against the other man’s and says, “Bed,  _bed_ , now-“, all desperation, all heavy breathing and shaking hands.

For once, everything feels alright. Kieren is glad for the distraction. 


End file.
